oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Recipe for Disaster
Recipe for Disaster is the 100th quest released by Jagex, being a sequel to the Cook's Assistant quest. It is composed of 10 subquests. The subquests range in difficulty from easy to very hard. It is intended to be a quest, which nearly any member can start, but which only the most accomplished and willing players can complete. Cooking (boostable) *48 Agility *50 Mining (boostable) *53 Fishing (boostable) *53 Thieving *25 Herblore (boostable) *59 Magic (boostable) *40 Smithing *50 Firemaking *40 Ranged *40 Crafting *10 Fletching *10 Slayer *36 Woodcutting *The ability to defeat many high level monsters without prayer *Cook's Assistant *Fishing Contest *Goblin Diplomacy *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Murder Mystery *Nature Spirit **Priest in Peril **The Restless Ghost *Witch's House *Gertrude's Cat *Shadow of the Storm **Demon Slayer **The Golem *Started Legends' Quest **Family Crest **Heroes' Quest ***Shield of Arrav ***Lost City ***Merlin's Crystal ***Dragon Slayer ***Druidic Ritual **Shilo Village ***Jungle Potion **Underground Pass ***Biohazard ****Plague City **Waterfall Quest *Monkey Madness **The Grand Tree **Tree Gnome Village *Desert Treasure **The Digsite **Temple of Ikov **The Tourist Trap **Troll Stronghold ***Death Plateau *Horror from the Deep **Barcrawl miniquest |items= *An eye of newt *A greenman's ale *A rotten tomato *Any fruit blast (not a premade fr' blast) *Ashes *About 320 coins (or 120 if you have the activated Ring of charos) *3 buckets of milk *2 pots of flour *2 eggs *A bowl of water *Gloves (Ice gloves are the best, but other gloves will work fine too.) *Charcoal (Buy in Tai Bwo Wannai, or dig it up at the Digsite.) *An orange (Buy in the Gnome Stronghold, or grow using Farming.) * Any dye except red, yellow, or orange * Spices (Buy or steal in Ardougne, or buy from the Culinaromancer's chest—Gnome spices, which are bought in the Gnome Stronghold, also work.) *Fishing bait *2 bread *Bucket of water *A raw cod *A pestle and mortar *A fishbowl *A needle *3 bronze wire *A cake tin *A kitten, cat, wily cat, or lazy cat (You'll be catching rats, so a wily cat is best, followed by a regular one, then a kitten, and then a lazy cat.) *Numerous bowls of stew *At least one raw chompy *An iron spit *Regular logs *A tinderbox *Ogre bellows *Any pickaxe *A ball of wool *An ogre bow *Ogre arrows *Cream (can be bought from the Culinaromancer's chest) *Raw sweetcorn *A pot *Any axe *A machete (as well as the Kharazi Jungle map if you haven't done Legends') *Dramen staff and branch * Anti-dragon shield or Dragonfire shield *A raw chicken *A monkeyspeak amulet *A gorilla greegree *A ninja greegree *A zombie greegree *A banana *Monkey nuts *Rope *A knife *Good Combat items |kills = *Ice fiend (level 13) (only if you lack Ice Gloves) *5 Mudskippers (level 30/31) *Crab (level 21/23) *Evil Chicken (level varies) (See below.) *Black Dragon (level 227) *Big Snake (level 84) *Zombie monkey (levels 82/129) *Monkey guard (level 167) *Ninja monkey (level 86) *Agrith-Na-Na (Level 146) *Flambeed (level 149) *Karamel (level 136) *Dessourt (level 121) *Gelatinnoth Mother (level 130) *Culinaromancer (level 75) }} Recipe for Disaster is a multi-part quest in RuneScape, possibly the biggest yet. It is composed of eight subquests, as well as a beginning and an end, so in reality, it is 10 quests in 1. The subquests range from easy to very hard. Jagex created it so that nearly any member can start it, but only the best of the best questers may finish it. This was the 100th quest to come out. As such, many parts of the quest reference the number one hundred. Beginning Details Cooking *Completion of Cook's Assistant |items=*Eye of newt *Greenman's ale *Rotten tomato *Any Fruit blast excluding a premade fr' blast *Ashes }} Walkthrough The Cook Items required: Eye of newt, Greenman's ale, rotten tomato, ashes, and a fruit blast.'' The Cook will tell you that he needs a newt's eye, a Greenman's ale, a rotten tomato, and a dirty blast in order to prepare for the centennial feast. If you ask him how to make a dirty blast, he will tell you to add ashes to a fruit blast together. He will also give you 100 coins to buy everything, and he will allow you to keep the change. Gathering the Ingredients You can buy an eye of newt from herblore shops. Greenman's ale is sold in Yanille. You can buy a rotten tomato at the Duel Arena or from the crates near the pillory cages in Varrock, Seers' Village, or Yanille. You can make a fruit blast at the Gnome Stronghold in the cocktail bar (Blurberry will give you a cocktail book on how to make them). Use the ashes on the fruit blast to get a dirty blast. Once you have all 4 items, give them to the Cook. Congratulations! Quest complete (for now...) Reward *1 Quest point *The invitation to the feast of a lifetime! *Access to the Bank chest underneath Lumbridge *Access to the Culinaromancer's Chest The Feast Enter the doors to the dining room to begin the feast. You will see many members of the Lumbridge council at the table: A Dwarf from White Wolf Mountain, Osman from Al-Kharid, the goblin generals from Goblin Village, Pirate Pete from Morytania, the Lumbridge Guide, Evil Dave from Edgeville, Skrach Uglogwee from the Feldip Hills, Sir Amik Varze from Falador, Awowogei from Ape Atoll, and the Duke Horacio himself. The Duke will get the strange box event, and will leave the room to fiddle with it. Osman will get taken away by Evil Bob. At this point, you will enter the room. Sadly, a Culinaromancer (that's a food mage) will drop in and spoil your fun. Luckily, the Gypsy from Varrock will show up and freeze everyone in time (except you and her). Subquest After the feast, you will be able to enter and exit the dining room at will. However, it will be in a dormant state. To protect each member of the council from the Culinaromancer's spell, you must feed each of them their favourite food. The Gypsy and Cook will both be there to help you. You can complete these subquests in '''any order, and start as many of them at a time as you want. Each subquest gives 1 quest point and some access to the Culinaromancer's chest, as well as an additional reward, such as items or experience. Dwarf Walkthrough Items required: '''316 coins, bucket of milk, flour, an egg, bowl of water, gloves (ice gloves recommended), and 2 Falador teleports (1 if you have ice gloves). Go to the tunnel under White Wolf Mountain. You will see an Old Dwarf in the bar area. Talk to him. He will refuse to bake a Dwarven rock cake for you, but he'll mention the Rising Sun Inn. Go to Falador and talk to the barmaid in the Rising Sun Inn next to the west bank. Ask her about dwarves and ale. She will offer to tell you the secret recipe for Asgoldian ale for the price of 200 coins. If you have the activated ring of charos, charm her. She will tell you to add a gold coin to an Asgarnian ale to get an Asgoldian ale. Buy '''four Asgarnian ales from her; then, add coins as per the secret recipe. Once you have four, go back to the tunnel under White Wolf Mountains and give them to Rohak, the Old Dwarf. He will agree to make you a rock cake for 100 gold. Give him your bucket of milk, egg, flour, and bowl of water; then, wear your gloves. You will need to cool it down before you can give it to the Dwarf back in Lumbridge. Pick it up while wearing any gloves. If you have ice gloves, you can give the cake to the dwarf immediately. If you are wearing normal gloves, you will need to let the cake cool down in your bank for a few hours, or you can go to Ice Mountain and kill an ice fiend. Give the cooled cake to the Dwarf to complete this subquest. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Slayer experience *1,000 Cooking experience *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest. Goblin generals Walkthrough Items required: 'Bread, an orange, a knife, dye (that isn't red, yellow, orange, or pink), spice, fishing bait, bucket of water, and charcoal.'' Go to the Goblin Village and talk to the generals. They will be no help, so go into the next building and climb down the ladder. You will see Mudknuckles, a goblin cook. He will tell you to get him some charcoal to finish a cooking recipe that he overheard two dwarves talking about. Give him the charcoal. He will add it to his cauldron, which will explode in a hilarious cutscene. Miraculously, you both will survive. Mudknuckles will then tell you that you need some orange slices that aren't orange, some maggots that aren't bland, and some bread that isn't crunchy. *Orange slices - Use your knife on your orange; then, use the dye on it. *Maggots - Use the spices on the fishing bait. *Bread - Use the bucket of water on it. Give all three to Mudknuckles to get the Slop of compromise. Give it to the goblin generals in Lumbridge to complete this part of the quest. Rewards *1 Quest point *1,000 Cooking experience *1,000 Farming experience *1,000 Crafting experience *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest. Pirate Pete Cooking *Able to defeat 5 level 30 monsters. |items=*A raw cod *A pestle and mortar *Bread *A knife *A fishbowl (Ironman: can be obtained from Rum Deal; see below.) *A needle *3 bronze wire |kills=*5 Mudskippers (level 30/31) *Crab (level 21/23) }} Walkthrough ''Items required: Pestle and mortar, raw cod, knife, and bread.'' Talk to the Cook in the next room. He will tell you to get ground cod, breadcrumbs, ground crab meat, and ground kelp. He will tell you that Murphy in Port Khazard will help you get the crab meat and kelp. '''Make sure to ask him each available question pertaining to the ingredients, or you may not be able to make them. *Ground cod - Use your pestle and mortar on your raw cod. *Breadcrumbs - Use your knife on your bread. It's recommended that you get extra ground crab meat if you have a low Cooking level. You don't want to burn and go back to do it all over again. Luckily, you don't need any more bronze wire and hides, so just get extra cod, bread, kelp, and the meat. IRONMAN: An easy way to obtain a fishbowl for Recipe for Disaster without having to craft one or as an NPC drop is from Rum Deal. During the quest, you obtain a Fishbowl and net which can be untangled, giving you an empty fishbowl. Under the Sea Items required: 'Fishbowl, a needle, 3 bronze wires, weight less than 27kg, and a weapon (optional but recommended).'' Go to Murphy, who can be found at Port Khazard, to get your fishbowl made into a diving apparatus. Put it on; then, ask to go diving. Your weight must be under 27 kilograms. Have multiple empty inventory spots, as you will not be able to drop items underwater yet need to pick up new items. Once you're underwater, find a tall plant, and pick it for the kelp. Then, look for a crab pen to the north. Talk to Nung. He will tell you to get him five mudskipper hides. Head to the entrance to the Mudskippers' cave, on the western wall of the underwater area. Pick up five rocks near the entrance to the cave and then enter the cave. While in the cave (and the crab pen thereafter), you will be able to wield weapons as normal as you will be standing upright. Kill five mudskippers (level 30 and 31) to get hides. Take them back to Nung. Give him your needle and three bronze wire; then, enter the crab pen. Kill one to get the meat. Climb up the chain (you may teleport from inside the crab pen if you prefer) and grind the kelp and meat to get ground kelp and ground meat. Go back to the Cook. Use the ingredients on each other, and cook it to get a fishcake. Give it to Pirate Pete in the dining room for your reward. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Cooking experience *1,000 Crafting experience *1,000 Fishing experience *1,000 Smithing experience *The ability to go diving and fight crabs (you need your diving apparatus) *The ability to cook crab meat (heals 10 HP in 5 bites) *The ability to kill crabs to get their shells and claws, which can be made into a helmet and gloves with a chisel *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Lumbridge Guide Cooking *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard **Plague City *Demon Slayer *Murder Mystery *Nature Spirit **Priest in Peril **The Restless Ghost *Witch's House |items=*Bucket of milk *Egg *Flour *Cake tin }} Walkthrough Talk to Wizard Traiborn on the of the Wizard's Tower. Egg You must pass a short quiz to get your egg enchanted. You will be shown an NPC that you've seen in one of the required quests, then will be asked who it is. Answer correctly three times to get the egg enchanted. Some of the people: * Man with ponytail and book - Reldo * Ghostly green woman - Velorina * Man with desert robes and white beard - Ali Morrisane * Elf - Islwyn * Man with purple shirt - Unferth * Man with brown vest - Professor Grongien * Woman with pink top - Gertrude * Woman (green witch) - Hetty * Man (hooded) - Pirate Pete * Man with a crown - King Lathas Milk You will be asked a general question about RuneScape. Answer three correctly to get it enchanted. Some of the questions: * Defence requirements to wear a Mystic hat - 20 * Ingredients in a cake - Flour, egg, milk * Combat level of Goblins near Lumbridge - 2 * GP to bribe an Al Kharid gate guard - 10 * What doesn't lie between Morytania and Asgarnia - Keep Le Faye * Gold ring is to 5 as a holy symbol is to - 16 * Glass vial is to 33 as a glass orb is to - 46 * Guild closest to Fishing Platform - Legends' * Bar west of Pollnivneach - Bandit Camp * The River Salve runs from - North to south *I can hear howling in one direction and buzzing in the other—where am I? - Catherby * If I'm going to need glass, first I will need - Sand, bucket, soda ash, glassblowing pipe * Which tower is closest to the Crafting Guild - Dark Wizards' Tower * Take the number of fire runes required to cast Fire Strike, and multiply by the number of air runes used to cast Wind Strike before adding the number of earth runes used to cast Earth Wave - 10 Flour You must pass a memory test. You will be shown eight items, then must answer a question about them. Answer them to get enchanted flour. The print screen function may be helpful. Use all three ingredients on the cake tin—then, cook the cake, and give it to the frozen guide. Reward * 1 Quest point * 2500 Cooking experience * 2500 Magic experience * (Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Evil Dave Cooking *Gertrude's Cat *Shadow of the Storm **Demon Slayer **The Golem |items=*A kitten, cat, wily cat, or lazy cat (You'll be catching rats, so a wily cat is best, followed by a regular one, then a kitten, and then a lazy cat.) *Many bowls of stew (It is a good idea to have a minimum of 10 bowls of stew to start off with.) **'''Note: You can not use an overgrown cat as they do not hunt rats. }} Walkthrough Go to Edgeville. The house west of the bank is Evil Dave's mother's house. Talk to her and ask her either question. Then, climb down the trapdoor. You will see that Evil Dave has gotten into summoning demons as well. However, they are hellrats, the weakest form of demon ever. Talk to him, and tell him he must tell you "because the magic requires it". He'll eventually tell you that it was a perfectly spicy evil stew, like the ones his mother makes. Talk to Doris (Dave's mother) again. She will tell you that the demons stole all of the spices. With your cat, catch hellrats (after catching seven rats, it will turn into a hellcat or hellkitten). These serve the same purpose as a regular cat. To change them back, talk to Doris or give it a bucket of milk. Then, add the spices to your stew. Dave will eat the stew and then tell you how many spices are correct. Note that this section alone has been known to take some players well over 90 minutes to complete, so come prepared! NOTE: There appears to currently be a bug, although rare, where if you teleport outside of the dining hall with a hellcat, it will turn invisible, and you will not be able to see or interact with it. If this happens, simply log out and back in, and you should have your hellcat back. (It will be following you—you won't need a free inventory space.) Strategy The best strategy is to have lots of stew in your inventory (10 or so is good); then, catch hellrats to get spices. The goal is to put in the right amount of EACH color. So, you solve the amount of each color with this method, and then put all the amounts of EACH, and that's the correct stew. Start by trying to figure out one colour at a time. Take red as an example. Add one dose of red spice to your stew; then, ask Dave to eat it. If he says that one spice is right, stop. You know that you need one dose of red spice. If he says that no spices are right, add two doses to your next stew. If no spices are right, the answer is automatically three (because the maximum number of doses is 3). Continue this strategy until you figure out all four (4) colours. You may have up to 12 doses in your stew (3 of each color), but usually it's not that many. When you run out of stew, use the canoes to travel to Lumbridge to make more. After you figure out all 4 colours, make a perfect stew, and ask Dave to taste it (don't worry—if it's right, he won't eat the whole thing). Take the perfect stew to his frozen alter ego to protect him. Reward *1 Quest point *7,000 Cooking experience *The ability to catch Hellrats to get a Hellcat *The ability to add coloured spices to stew by catching hellrats (Spicy stews can boost and lower certain stats) *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Skrach Uglogwee Cooking *Level 20 Firemaking *Completion of Big Chompy Bird Hunting |items=*Any axe *A few raw chompies (More is better, but if you don't burn it you'll only need one.) *An iron spit (made on an anvil with an iron bar) *Logs *Tinderbox *Ogre bellows *Any pickaxe *Ball of wool *An ogre bow with ogre arrows **'Note:' If you have lost your ogre bow, you will need to purchase another one from Rantz (bring about 600 coins). |recommended='Recommended:' *Dramen or Lunar staff recommended if you have access to fairy rings. }} Walkthrough Talk to Rantz. He will tell you that he wants to travel to Karamja to make some type of potion. But before that, he wants you to meet him south-east of his cave. Go there. He will kick a tree over and ask you to make it into a boat. Use your axe on it to make a boat. He will then shoot an arrow to a tree on Karamja, then tell you to cook a chompy there for good luck. If you don't have any raw chompies, kill a chompy bird or two and gather the raw chompies before you leave. Travel to Karamja (you can use the fairy ring south-west if you have the access—the code for Karamja is ), and then, follow the west coast of Tai Bwo Wannai south (head north if you used the fairy ring) until you find a tree with an arrow in it — it should be near the Transportation icon on the minimap. Make a fire next to the tree, and then, use your iron spit on a chompy and cook it. If you succeed, Rantz's kids will take the boat to you and take you back. Rantz will tell you to make a balloon toad to use as bait, to catch the Jubbly. *Fill your bellows up on the swamp—then, use them on a toad. *Mine one of the rocks to the west of the swamp, near the Fairy Ring, to get a "rock". There is also a mining spot next to Rantz's cave. *With the rock and ball of wool in your inventory, use the bellows on your already inflated toad to create a balloon toad. *Right-click and drop the balloon toad south of Rantz's cave or east of the gnome glider. *Now, wait for the Jubbly (level 9). If it doesn't appear, you'll get your wool back. When it appears, kill it with your ogre bow. Then pluck it, take the meat, and '''''cook it on Rantz' spit. Go back to Lumbridge Castle and then carefully right-click and use the cooked jubbly on Skrach Uglogwee. If you eat it, you'll have to get another one. *Killing and cooking multiple jubblies may be beneficial in case you make a mistake. It is also advisable to toggle the "Mouse buttons" option to 1 button, so as to mitigate the risk of accidentally left-clicking and consuming your cooked Jubbly meat. Reward *1 Quest point *1,500 Woodcutting experience *1,500 Cooking experience *1,500 Crafting experience *1,500 Ranged experience *Able to use the boat trip to travel between Karamja and the Feldip Hills (you must pay a fee of chompies or exotic herbs) *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Sir Amik Varze Walkthrough After inspecting Sir Amik, talk to the Cook. He will tell you how to make Crème Brulée Supreme: Mix milk and cream, add cornflower, a vanilla pod from the Kharazi Jungle, the egg of the Evil Chicken and cinnamon, made by crushing a dramen branch. Then you must flambé it using a dragon somehow. Note: The ingredients can be gathered in any order, but must be combined in this order. # Use your cream on your milk to mix them. # Make Cornflour by grinding a raw sweetcorn in a windmill and filling your pot with it. Add it to the mix. # Go to the southwest corner of the Kharazi Jungle and pick a vanilla pod. Add it to the mix. NOTE: You must have the map given to you at the start of Legends' quest with you in order to enter the jungle, unless you have already completed that quest. # Talk to the Wise Old Man of Draynor Village. Ask about strange beasts, then ask about the Evil Chicken. # Use your Dramen staff to go to Zanaris. You will need to set up for some combat: Bring your anti-dragon shield, and whatever you think you'll need to kill the Evil Chicken and a safe-spottable level 227 black dragon. In case you choose to bank between them, you will need another raw chicken. The Evil Chicken is level 159 if you are between 58-91 combat, level 170 if you're higher. # Once you are ready for the fights, equip your anti-dragon shield and use a raw chicken on the Evil Chicken statue near the entrance-ring. Run past the black dragons into the northern cave (not the mining-area to the east) and kill the Evil Chicken. It fights the same as it used to during random event fights. The Evil Chicken hits frequently, but for very low damage - it shouldn't be too hard to kill. Take note that if you happen to die before you leave the lair after killing the Evil Chicken, all items dropped on death will disappear! Pick up the egg it drops. # Next, with your anti-dragon shield (or dragonfire shield) equipped, go back to the black dragons - you will need to kill one. If you are ranging or using a halberd, there is a safe spot just inside the corridor that leads to a mine. When it dies, the dragon will drop a token. Pick it up. flambees the brulee.]] # Back in a bank, add the egg to the brulee, then grind your dramen branch into cinnamon with your pestle and mortar and add that too. A game message should now tell you that "Now it just needs flambeing." # Put your ice gloves on, then rub the token. K'klik will appear. Wish for it to flambé your brulee to cook it. You will likely die if you don't wear any ice gloves (it is possible to reload the game to stop the scene if you forgot). (antifire potion + anti-dragon shield works as well) # Travel back to Lumbridge Castle and then give the brulee to Sir Amik Varze to protect him. Reward * 1 quest point * 4000 cooking experience * 4000 hitpoints experience * Access to the Evil Chicken's Lair, where you can fight black dragons (the fowl beast himself has moved on to other things) * (Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Awowogei Cooking (boostable) *Level 48 Agility (not boostable) *Monkey Madness **The Grand Tree **Tree Gnome Village *able to defeat a level 84 Big Snake. |items=*Monkeyspeak amulet *Gorilla greegree *Ninja greegree *Zombie greegree *Banana (can be picked in Monkey Child's garden) *Some monkey nuts (can be bought at the food stall for 3gp) *Rope *Knife *Pestle and mortar *Antipoison (optional). *3 Coins (for monkey nuts) |kills = *Big Snake (Level 84) *Zombie monkey (levels 82/129) *Monkey guard (level 167) *Ninja monkey (level 86)}} Walkthrough Go to Awowogei's palace on Ape Atoll. Make sure you've equipped one of your greegrees and your monkeyspeak amulet. (On the way there you can pick the banana and buy the monkey nuts.) He will mention three monkeys. The three monkeys are located in the temple north of Awowogei, in the north-west corner. Tell them that you're planning a surprise party for the king. They will tell you to stuff the corpse of a big snake with banana slices and monkey nut paste. If you have a banana and monkey nuts with you, speak to them again. They will tell you that these are not good enough for the king's sophisticated palate, and that you will need to replace the ingredients with the sacred red banana and the tchiki monkey nuts. It is recommended to get more than one of each of the items (by use of the Drop trick) in case you burn the stuffed snake! Red banana To get the red banana, wield your Gorilla greegree, as you'll need lots of strength. Then go to the west coast and find the tree. Use your rope on it to get the banana. Use the drop trick to get multiple (in case you burn the snake). Tchiki monkey nuts Wield your Ninja greegree, then go to the south part of town. The agility course start-point is on the other side of a small river, onece over the bridge head northeast. You will need 48 Agility to access the course. Boosts will NOT work for this. Go across the obstacles until you find a broken hut around a hole in the ground. Go down and pick a monkey nut. Again, use the drop trick to get multiple if you wish. Players with access to fairy rings may use the code to skip part of the agility course. (Note: If you are unable to pass the first obstacle of the agility course, receiving the message "Your little friend can't make over the obstacle", you likely never picked up your cat after finishing the Evil Dave subquest. To quickly find your cat again, log out and back in; your cat will reappear next to you for you to pick up.) Snake .]] Remove your greegree. Then go back to Crash Island. Drinking a dose of Antipoison potion is recommended, since your Greegree will not work on this island and you will be attacked. Find the dungeon marked with an ! on the minimap and go down. You will find four level-84 Big Snakes. Since they hit hard and are poisonous, Protect from melee is advised. Turn it on before entering the cave. Kill one (or more if you have multiple bananas/monkey nuts) and take the snake corpse. WARNING: If you die in the cave you will lose all your items and will NOT be able to recover them! Cooking the snake After you have everything, slice the banana and grind the nuts, then stuff your snake with them to create a raw stuffed snake. Do not use the red banana and tchiki nuts without slicing/grinding them, or it will result in a useless odd stuffed snake. Also be careful not to eat them yourself. Go back to Ape Atoll, equip a greegree (you will need your Zombie greegree soon, but cannot run with it equipped), then go back to the temple. Go down the trapdoor protected by Gorillas, then down one of the ramps. There is a crack in the wall between the two bamboo ramps. Go through it and you will see a patch of hot coals. This is where you need to equip your Zombie greegree, or you can't cross it. Go to the long rock on the floor, boost your Cooking level if needed, then cook the snake on it. It is possible to over-cook the stuffed snake, thus it is recommended to prepare multiple raw stuffed snakes. Travel back to Lumbridge Castle. Right click the stuffed snake and use it on Awowogei. If you eat it, you'll have to get another one. Reward *1 Quest point *10,000 Cooking experience *10,000 Agility experience *Access to the Ape Atoll Agility Course (requires Ninja greegree) *Ape Atoll Teleport spell. *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest The Final Battle Details Walkthrough After you have freed all the council members, you will see a cutscene, where Gypsy Aris restarts time by saying "Tempus procedit!" The Culinaromancer will then retreat through the portal. Aris then says that you too must go through the portal to finish him off. When you're in the strange dimension, you'll find the Culinaromancer, a few white portals that lead back to Lumbridge, and one of your previous quest bosses. The Culinaromancer is too strong to be defeated until you've defeated the first 5 bosses. You can leave and stock up after defeating one boss without losing your place in the fight. Items cannot be retrieved on death! Agrith-Na-Na This is Agrith-Naar from the Shadow of the Storm quest, but he is now made of bananas and is level 146. He uses melee up close and Fire Blast at a distance. Kill him however you like, with food. He drops one banana. Flambeed This is Fareed from Desert Treasure. He's level 149 now. You need ice gloves to wield a weapon. He's harder to defeat without prayer, but you should just kill him however you like with lots of food. If you're maging, be sure to use water spells. If you're ranging, use ice arrows. You can snare him, run away, then mage him to so you only use little to no food. He drops cakes. Karamel This is Kamil from the Desert Treasure quest. Fight her up close with a fire spell that you're well above the required level to do. Bring stat restore potions (she lowers your stats) and lots of food. A good strategy is to use Fire Bolt with chaos gauntlets. As per usual, melee doesn't work on her very well. However, unlike in Desert Treasure, her melee attacks don't do much damage. Since her melee attacks are not very strong, a good tactic is to stand right next to her so she hits you with melee which reduces how frequently she uses her ice attacks. Manually casting spells is beneficial due to her freezing effects stopping your auto-attacks. She drops a choc-ice. Dessourt This is Dessous from Desert Treasure. Melee doesn't work very well on him, but magic does. Range also works really well on him. Bring lots of food, then defeat him as quickly as possible. He drops chocolate dust. Gelatinnoth Mother This is the Dagannoth Mother from the Horror from the Deep quest. She can hit over 20 with melee, but she uses ranged from a distance, which is weaker (but can still hit up to 40 beware). She changes colour depending on her weakness. She has a low magic defence, but high melee and ranged defence. It is best not to bother with melee or ranged and just to focus on maging. A great strategy is to mage her while wearing rune armour. Otherwise she will rip through Mystic robes and other magic robes with her ranged attacks. Your spells will still hit because of her low magic defence. She is level 130. Culinaromancer After you've defeated the Gelatinnoth Mother, the Culinaromancer himself will attack you. He's level 75, hits high, and has practically no defence. He uses magic, but tries to get up close to attack as well. Kill him with any attack and bring food. Fighting Agrith-Na-Na.png|Fighting Agrith-Na-Na. Fighting Flambeed.png|Fighting Flambeed. Fighting Karamel.png|Fighting Karamel. Fighting Dessourt.png|Fighting Dessourt. Fighting Gelatinnoth Mother.png|Fighting the Gelatinnoth mother. Fighting Culinaromancer.png|Fighting the Culinaromancer. Reward *1 quest point *An experience lamp, which grants 20,000 experience to any skill above 50 (Can be banked for later use) *Full access to the Culinaromancer's chest Congratulations! Quest (finally!) complete! Trivia *When the player is informed of the universe, he exclaims, "Not the universe! That's where I keep all my stuff." This is a reference to the animated comedy series ''Futurama''. *Originally there was yet another subquest to complete involving Osman, however, due to delays in this subquest it was not released. *The three monkeys during Awowogei's part is a reference to the three wise monkeys (さんびきのさる sanbikinosaru), who see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. *Before the release of Grim Tales, this quest had the highest requirement, with 70 Cooking. Category:Quests Category:Recipe for Disaster Category:Master quests